


You Can't See How Much I Want You

by scifirevolutions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Unrequited Love?, Unrequited lust?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short Hannibal fic on that scene where he briefly puts his hand on Will's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't See How Much I Want You

Hannibal wished he could bring his hand further up, off Will's shoulder, around his neck, to pause at his cheek, his thumb briefly touching Will's broken lips.

Will had his back to him, nevertheless Hannibal could feel his fearful expression, those eyes that swam with pain and sufferance. He felt the need to comfort him, hold him... kiss him. _I want to be here for you. For you to touch... to own._

Conflicting thoughts upon ownership collided in his mind. As much as a relationship of submission gave him sexual pleasure, he had a driven need to be to one owning: Will Graham. That need was what had started all this in the first place. Their therapy sessions, his involvement with the CIA, the killings of a different design; all to get Will, emotionally as well as sexually... Hannibal wasn't even sure he wanted to construct a sexual relationship with Will. Not that he wasn't sexually attracted to him, it's just that the wanting felt like it might be better than the actual having. Or it could just be fear of Will's response to such actions. All the more reason to strive for complete control over Will and when Hannibal Lecter set out for something, he always obtained satisfaction. No Exception.

But that plan had been much easier to follow before Hannibal had started physically yearning for Will's body. And with every day the temptations to place a hand down his pants were getting stronger... harder. Speaking of 'hard', that was the only part of his body he couldn't control. He only hoped no one noticed the extra padding he wore to cover up that giveaway. When he did have Will, would he have to give into his sexual desires? T _hat would ruin everything. Not even sure what everything really meant._

But Hannibal was Hannibal and that meant pushing away simple pleasures to achieve desires that most would consider psychotic. And so, his hand inconspicuously dropped from Will's shoulder. Hannibal was positive he would never let his emotions interfere with THE PLAN. No matter the circumstances.

 


End file.
